


Лучший друг

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Dog John, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение на Хэллуин-фест по заявке: Однажды в Лондоне не наступает рассвет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший друг

**Author's Note:**

> *поправка в исполнении: рассвет не наступает для одного единственного человека  
> От автора: наверное, это самая флаффная вещь, которую я все же умудрилась написать

***

– Мистер Холмс?

– Что это?

– Ваш новый друг.

– У меня нет друзей. 

– У него тоже.

Пальцы осторожно ложатся на загривок. Зверь напрягается, но не двигается с места, пока на нем застегивают все необходимые пряжки. Поворачивает голову и утыкается мокрым носом в запястье, втягивает незнакомый запах.

– Мне сказали, в Лондоне нет свободных собак-поводырей.

– Нет, но ваш брат...

– Мой брат?

– Ваш брат, мистер Холмс, сказал, что мы могли бы отдать вам этого.

– Он дефективный? Хромой на три лапы?

– Он потерял хозяина и не очень ладит с людьми.

– Я тоже не очень.

Пес скулит и прижимается к ноге. Шерлок вздрагивает и осторожно гладит по голове: под пальцами мягкие уши.

– Как его зовут?

– Джон. 

– Собаку, серьезно?

– Прошлый хозяин звал его так. Попробуйте встать.

Шерлок берет ошейник и встает с корточек. 

– Пойдем, - говорит он и это совсем не команда, но пес послушно встает слева, как должно, как говорит натянутая упряжь.

– Что ж, ваш брат был прав.

***

– Какой он, Майкрофт?

– Он пес.

– Нет, какой? Я чувствую, что он крупный и хромает на левую переднюю лапу, по очертаниям похож на овчарку, обычно собаки-поводыри – это овчарки или лабрадоры, но все равно тут что-то не так...

– Он...– запинается, – лайка, Шерлок. Большая, как теленок, лайка. От него постоянно остается шерсть на костюмах и он любит сидеть в том же кресле, что и я. 

– Значит лайка. Редкий. 

– Тебе нужен инструктор..

– Нам! Нам он не нужен.

***

– Вы помните, как вы ослепли, мистер Холмс.

– Однажды в Лондоне не наступил рассвет. 

– Это все, мистер Холмс.

– Называйте меня по имени, я же просил, Эла, вы мой психотерапевт, называйте меня по имени. 

– Хорошо, Шерлок, вы помните, что случилось за день до того, как вы ослепли.

– Нет, я стер это со своего жесткого диска. Незначительная информация. 

– Она могла бы помочь, если вы хотите видеть снова, врач полагает, что...

– Он предполагает, что случится чудо. Я не верю в Санта-Клауса и чудеса, всего доброго. Пойдем, Джон.

Пес послушно подскакивает и обгоняет хозяина.

– Вам нужно с кем-то поговорить об этом, Шерлок!

– У меня есть Джон, я поговорю с ним.

 

***

– Я солгал, я сказал, что не помню, но я помню.

Шерлок сидит на диване с кружкой чая и Джоном под боком. Пес обожает устраиваться рядом и класть голову на колени. Возможно, его научил этому прошлый хозяин. Шерлок не хочет думать о том, что там с ним случилось, потому что тогда Джон не оказался бы с ним. 

– В тот день я увидел смерть. Она была отвратительна, совсем не такая, как я ее представлял. Гнилая. И все, кто умер, они смотрели ей в глаза, я заглянул, но там не было ничего – только холодная непроглядная темнота. Потом я проснулся, как после кошмара, – рука на голове пса замирает, – но для меня так и не наступило утро. Я больше ничего не вижу. 

Пес участливо утыкается носом в щеку и вылизывает ухо.

– Щекотно! Прекрати! – Шерлок смеется и проливает чай на Джона. Следующий день пес пахнет, как «Липовый букет» от популярной чайной марки.

***

– Я ничем не могу вам помочь, – отвечает он Лестрейду, – научитесь говорить моему брату «нет». 

– Меня не интересует твой брат, Шерлок, мне нужно найти ребенка. 

– Ничем не могу помочь. Вы насильно притащили меня на место преступления на ночь глядя, вашему начальству это не придется по вкусу, я не нравился им зрячим, слепым я и вовсе стал посмешищем.

Джон, все это время любопытно обнюхивающий детектива-инспектора, гавкает и упирается, не давая своему хозяину уйти, натягивает поводок.

– Что такое, Джон? Тут нет машин, пойдем.

Пес скулит и продолжает тянуть.

– Может, он что-то чует? – уточняет Лестрейд.

– Тут был десяток служебных собак, что он может почуять, что им не удалось?

– Он пес-поводырь, Шерлок, они лучшие из лучших. Дай ему показать то, что он хочет показать.

Они находят тело девочки в подвале дома в двух кварталах от того места, где она жила. Шерлок говорит Джону, что он хороший, замечательный пес, тот утыкается мордой в колени, будто не хочет смотреть. 

***

– Какой он, миссис Хадсон? – снова спрашивает Шерлок. – Опишите мне.

– Большой, - начинает она, - как и все лайки, Шерлок. Ты же знаешь, как выглядят лайки.

– Не уверен, что помню.

– Ох ты, мальчик, – она вздыхает, – он округлый, я бы сказала. Весь такой, что у него под боком хочется уснуть. Бело-серый, как почти все лайки, с небесными глазами. 

– У собак бывают голубые глаза?

– У лаек, конечно, бывают. Ему, наверно, тяжело здесь в городе, эти собаки выведены для охоты и бега, они могут бежать так долго, как им будет хватать сил, а потом упадут замертво. Верные псы. Я слышала историю про собаку, которая ждала своего хозяина на платформе девять лет. 

– Сомневаюсь.

– Инспектор рассказал, что Джон помог найти ту маленькую девочку. Он очень умный, правда?

– Да, очень умный пес, – соглашается Шерлок и про себя добавляет: «И друг». Такой друг, какого у него никогда не было. 

***

– Пожалуйста, помогите, – умоляет она. Шерлок ее не видит, Шерлок слышит. 

– Ищи, – говорит он Джону. 

– Пожалуйста... – едва различимо, на мосту слишком много машин, чтобы расслышать четче. 

Холмс втягивает воздух, как и пес: пахнет дождем, рекой, выхлопными газами. Ничего, слишком сильный ветер. Вызвать спасателей? Не успеют. 

– Я здесь, – зовет девушка, – я долго не продержусь. 

– Я вас не вижу, – отзывается Шерлок, – как мне вас найти.

– А я вас не вижу, я не знаю, как меня найти. Я тут за перилами моста...

Шерлок ругается сквозь зубы, Джон коротко рычит и вцепляется ему в пальто.

– Я полезу, – огрызается человек. Пес вцепляется крепче. – Отпусти.

Отпускает. 

– Теперь видите, – спрашивает Холмс, перебравшись через перила. Она, очевидно, повисла на одной из дополнительных конструкций.

– Вижу.

– Тогда направляйте меня, потому что я вас не вижу.

– Правее, – говорит она, – я сейчас упаду. 

– Не смейте падать, я полез за вами на мост!

– Руку, пожалуйста, протяните мне руку, я сейчас соскользну, тут все мокрое...

– Ниже?

– Да, я... ай...

И Шерлок ловит ее маленькую ладошку и тянет на себя, пока не прижимает обеими руками и видит все сразу: фиолетовую куртку, облако рыжих волос и большие испуганные глаза – карие.

– Я думала, я умру, – она тяжело дышит, – а потом пришли вы, и я больше так не думала.

Шерлок не слушает, он помогает ей перебраться через перила и оглядывается в поисках Джона, но собаки нигде нет. Испарилась. Собаки-поводыри никогда не бросают хозяев, если только...

Над Лондоном впервые за все эти месяцы ночи занимается рассвет.

– Спасибо, вы спасли мне жизнь. 

– А он спас мою.

 

***

В кабинет заходит врач, Шерлок сидит на кушетке изучает дипломы и фотографии на стенах:

– Вы слишком квалифицированы для этой клиники, – говорит он, - доктор Уотсон.

– Нельзя иметь слишком высокую квалификацию в помощи людям, за это не начисляют баллы, - откликается доктор. 

– Было бы интереснее, не находите?

– Чудо, случившееся с вами, гораздо интереснее, я хотел бы написать о вас в блоге, если позволите. Удивительная история.

Шерлок поворачивается к врачу, который внезапно оказывается ближе, чем казалось, очень близко, почти вплотную. 

– У вас глаза голубые, как у лайки, я видел на фотографиях, – говорит Холмс, - хотел вспомнить, какими они должны быть. 

– Спасибо, что ли, - усмехается доктор, – мне нравятся собаки. А вам?

– Вам нравятся собаки потому что вы не ладите с людьми.

 

– Как вы...

 

– Я тоже, Джон, я тоже...


End file.
